scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cindy Campbell
Rachel Keller (The Ring )}} Cindy Campbell is the main character in the Scary Movie film series and is portrayed by Anna Faris. Her name is a parody of Sidney Prescott from the Scream series and her last name of Sidney's actress Neve Campbell's last name. Along with Regina Hall, who plays Brenda Meeks, Faris and Hall are the only cast members who have starred in all four films Family and Friends The only people in Cindy's family who have appeared in the movies or are mentioned are her father who sells drugs, her unnamed sister, and her nephew Cody Campbell. She has been married two times. Once with an unknown man and the other was George Logan who dies in between the 3rd and 4th movies. Her brother-in-law was Tom Logan. She is currently in a relationship with Tom Ryan. Films Scary Movie Cindy is in high school and is in a relationship with Bobby Prinze and her friends are Brenda Meeks, Buffy Gilmore, Greg Phillipe, Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins. Scary Movie 2 Cindy is in college and has made new friends that include Alex Monday and Theo Keyoko. In Between Somewhere in between, her sister dyed after giving birth and Cindy took the baby in. She died her hair blonde so she is no longer a brunette. Scary Movie 3 Cindy is a reporter and takes care of her nephew Cody. She meets George Logan and others in this movie. In Between In Between the 3rd and 4th films Cindy was a professional boxer and had a match against Tiffany Stone. Cindy tried to punch Stone but Tiffany bent down so Cindy was going to fall on a stool but George jumped in and snapped his neck on the edge of the stool. People at Cindy's boxing match get there necks snapped and one of them was the Grudge Boy (Toshio). Later Cindy sends Cody to Military school. Scary Movie 4 She is still the main protagonist in Scary Movie 4 and reunites with her supposed-to-be-dead friend Brenda Meeks. She is shown to be able to speak "Japanese", which The Grudge Boy remarks to be terrible as it is just words such as Mitsubishi, Samurai, and Jujitsu thrown together. She meets her current love interest, Tom Ryan, in this movie. Scary Movie 5 Cindy will be in scary movie 5 in 2012 she will be a parody Sidney Prescot and Katie from Paranormal Activity. Relationships Bobby Prinze Bobby was Cindy's boyfriend in the first Scary Movie. He also dies in the first movie. He is played by Jon Abrahams. Buddy College boyfriend in Scary Movie 2. It is unknown what happened to him. He is played by Chris Masterson. Unknown Man Cindy had married an unknown man for a short period of time. This was revealed in Scary Movie 4. George Logan Cindy's late husband in Scary Movie 3 who dies in a boxing match in Scary Movie 4. He is played by Simon Rex. Tom Ryan Cindy's boyfriend in Scary Movie 4. He is played by Craig Bierko. cindyandbobby.jpg|Cindy with her first boyfriend, Bobby Prinze cindyandbuddy.jpg|Cindy with Buddy 006SM4_Anna_Faris_030.jpg|Cindy during her relationship with her first husband. brendaandcindy.jpg|Cindy with her best friend, Brenda codyandcindy.jpg|Cindy, with her nephew Cody cindyandgeorge.jpg|Cindy with her husband, George Logan. 006SM4_Anna_Faris_038.jpg|Cindy with her new love, Tom Ryan. Gallery 006SM4_Anna_Faris_068.jpg|Cindy when she was a professional boxer. scary_movie_2.jpg|Brenda, Cindy, and Theo in Charlie's Angels Mode. regina_hall_shannon_elizabeth_anna_faris_scary_movie_001.jpg|Cindy in High School, with her best friends Brenda and Buffy. 5.jpg Anna-Faris-2.jpg|Cindy CC.jpg|Cindy Campbell Category:Characters